


Deer in the lights

by GardenBodied



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenBodied/pseuds/GardenBodied





	Deer in the lights

Sunrise always disappeared, into the early morning and the late nights, wrapped in a cloak from fairy tales, the red fabric **escaping with a glint of glow** into the fog that Morning would never fathom that it could be that bright. Her skin was made of sunlight and star shines. Eventually he pried himself from the cold bird-boy to follow little miss sunny into a cold and scary forest.

He could only see her faint glow in the fog as she grew farther and farther away, the shuffling of crow's wings and the trample of deer hooves pounding through a foggy forest. They were racing after the light too, but why were they in such a blind panic after her. Was she their caretaker?

The walk was droning on till he realized the light was getting bright as he forced on in the prickly path until he saw it.

Sunrise laying among deer, chipmunks, wolves, every creature that lived in mother nature's wooden city. Sunrise had her head pressed against the back of  a resting albino deer, enjoying her little pets with cut and childish hands all of it's snowy fur; it was like a classic illustration of what mother earth would look like. The closer he got, the more they looked at him; nestled around the the sun herself, till her brown eyes looked up and smiled.

" My Morning, Did you follow me too? " Her night gown held sleeping chipmunks and a fox nestled on her side, nipping and licking at her cut fingers before whining. 

" Eh- Uh, Well, Yeah- I mean Hi. Can I join? " Morning blabbering and spitting made her sleepily smile as she nuzzled a bird that was resting on the deer's back, perfect harmony in such a small and warm circle. But her nuzzling stopped and she looked towards him, her wavy hair cascading over tan shoulders as she shrugged it off.

" I don't know, you have to ask them. " Her hand gestured to all the companions that laid by her side, the only warm thing they had in this winter wasteland. Sunrise watched amusingly as he tried to finagle a deal with the animals that didn't want to give up their spot, but the comment of 'I'm warm too' struck their interest and with tails between their legs, scooted over to let him lay down next to sunrise and then to curl back up on to their new heater, feeling content with the exchanged. Sunrise watched Morning awkwardly laid down on leaves and sticks before gently running warm fingers through his messy blond hair, watching as his innocent eyes meet her soft brown eyes, reaching up to touch her nose as she smiled, freckles glowing with a romantic light.

" I usually come here to get warm and take another nap, my work is never done. "Her hand rested softly on his cheek before pinching it slightly, watching his expression change. " I guess animals aren't the only thing I attract, huh? " Her eyes light up as she observed Morning smile before he curled up on to her side, pressing soft kisses to her collarbone and each of the sleepy chipmunks' heads. Sunrise watched as she draped gentle arms around his shoulders pulling to bury his nose into her neck, trying to hide him away from the cold and stay in the _sunlight's warmth._

Her native tongue took over as she sung a song of sleep, casting sweet dreams to the crowd of snuggling animals. **She was their mother**. _She was the mother of the forest._


End file.
